The credit score is an important indicator of a consumer's financial health. A consumer's credit score may impact availability and/or terms (e.g., interest rate) of such things as credit cards, loans, rentals, and real estate mortgages, as well as impacting the consumer's ability to find employment. Because a consumer's credit score may impact the availability of such things, consumers have a substantial interest in receiving information regarding the consumer's credit score.